


Answer

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He buys her a bouquet of flowers for Valentine’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 17. 'You are diving, but she is sinking" (Jung)

He buys her a bouquet of flowers for Valentine’s day—orchards and dahlias and sweet peas crowd together as he carries it loosely over his shoulder. Czes is probably with her, as he always is these days, so Firo stops by a bookstore and buys a scrapbook on the way back.

 

It’s as much a gift to Ennis as it is to him. They both like to flip through newspapers, plotting Miria and Issac’s path through the country. She clips and he pastes and sometimes they let Firo join in. He usually declines because it is more of their thing and he likes to watch Ennis’s face as she reads the articles.

 

It’s been nearly forty years and he can openly admit she means more to him than he to her. It doesn’t hurt as much as he expected, waiting of for her to reject or accept.

 

Firo is used to this now, to the quiet evenings in her house where she cooks and he sets the table and Czes wanders in reading the latest letter aloud. Sometimes she comes to their home base instead and the night is rowdy, full of drunken singing and older members teasing him about his lady love.

 

 The rarest nights are when they are alone, with only the soft, city lights guiding them as they walk the streets to her place. She doesn’t say much, never does, and he just quietly hums as they take the long route home.

 

“Thank you,” she tells him when he presents the flowers, Czes already taking the scrapbook out of its package. She’s distracted by the package but for the first time she takes care to put the flowers in a vase first.

 

“Which one should go in first?” Czes calls out, and she unhurriedly adds water. Before heading to the living room, she turns and gives him a smile.

 

Out of reflex, he smiles back and watches as she disappears around the corner.  There is still nothing to indicate a decision, but that’s okay.

 

This is an answer he can wait for.


End file.
